Saut de Détente
by Kitarin
Summary: Deanon from the DRRR! Kink meme. HS era.  On a boring afternoon of boring useless classes, Izaya decides his time is far better spent doing illegal things and using Shizuo for his own parkour... experiments.  Shizaya.


**Author's Notes:** This is a de-anon from the DRRR Kink meme on LJ. The request was for Shizaya to get high together, but it turned into a story about their early days in HS, when Izaya was using Shizuo for his parkour experiments. I don't own Durarara - I just love Shizaya!

* * *

><p><em>It's been a fucking shitty day.<em>

Izaya's fingers drummed in a steady rhythm against the desktop as he watched the seconds click by on the clock, anticipating the bell that would cut his balding, warbling sensei off mid-sentence.

_So utterly predictable, so painfully repetitious, not an ounce of variety from vanilla…_

He could not take another two hours of this bullshit.

Losing himself in the rush of bodies changing rooms, Izaya felt his cell buzz against his hip and ignored it, already knowing it was going to be text #27 from vacant freshman girl #11 about something someone said about…

_Tedious._

Izaya's head was pounding and he jammed his hands in his pockets, smoothly side-stepping and skipping his way in between his classmates until he slipped into an empty classroom. All of the afternoon Literature classes were meeting in the library this week, he knew, so there was no one to interrupt.

Insomnia-inducing boredom always gave him such a splitting headache.

And the only thing that didn't completely bore him was the last thing he wanted to think about right now… the thing keeping him up at night.

There was no way the school could _really_ expel him, Izaya contemplated as he wove his way through the rows of desks and toward the line of windows – not with the amount of dirt he had on the Headmaster!

Hopping up onto a desk, he leapt daintily from square to square until he landed on the bookcase underneath the windowsill, reaching down to yank the pane of glass up. Leaning against the corner where the window met the wall, he slid down until he was sitting on the bookcase, one leg tucked up and the other dangling, his toes a few inches from the floor.

A cold wind whistled past the building as Izaya leaned his head out to taste the oncoming winter and he watched as the last brown leave fluttered off the nearby tree and started its slow spiral to the ground.

So what if five more students had withdrawn in the last week?

_Clinical __research __shows__ that __smaller __class __sizes __result __in __higher__ achievement __rates_…A small smile crept onto Izaya's face. _And __the __monkey s__at __Raijin __need __all __the __help __they __can __get._ The school would never expel him, but the fact that they had threatened it, even _suggested_ it…

_And __it__'__s __all __the __fault __of __that __obnoxious __brute._

_And the bespectacled idiot that videotaped the latest "practice session" and posted it online._

Izaya was edgy and he hadn't even seen his least favorite classmate face to face in almost two days. Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, he withdrew a small black, silken pouch and unzipped it.

The afternoon sun was dim behind a wall of clouds, but it still glinted off the metal of the fake cigarette as it dropped into his open hand. Izaya could see his breath frosting in the air as nimble fingers opened the tiny plastic bag and he pinched a bit of the weed, pressing it into the end.

He could see the class he ought to have been in, running laps around the track several stories below, as he reached into his pocket for his silver lighter, flicking it sharply as he brought it up. _As __if __I __need __such __a __monotonous __form__ of __exercise!_

Izaya despised cigarettes like he despised cheap beer, but there was nothing like the head-spinning rush of the first hit of the day. He watched the smoke spiral out the window as he slowly exhaled through his nose.

_Maybe I'll pay them a visit in detention later~!_

Giggling to himself a little at the thought, Izaya flicked the lighter again, frowning when all he got was a dull spark.

_Fuck._

He flicked the lighter again, his eyes narrowing in agitation. And again. And again.

The door to the room suddenly crashed open, hitting the wall with a bang, and Izaya looked up in a moment of genuine surprise.

_FUCK._

"Shizu-chan," he drawled cheerfully, quickly recovering his wits. _Speak __of __the __devil_. "Cutting class when you already have detention today?"

Shizuo's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice and source of all of his current woes. The dark-haired malice was the reason he and Shinra had detention today and he wondered how the other had gotten out of it. "Izaya-kun…" he muttered, grinding his teeth a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same to you, Shizu-chan~" Izaya deflected in sing-song, watching as the other boy crossed the room and stopped three desks away from the window, searching the floor. The metal cigarette still dangled loosely between two fingers.

"I left a notebook here earlier today," he replied, refusing to look up until he'd found said missing object. If he even looked at him, allowed himself the space to think about how much he wanted to _kill_ Izaya right now, then the number of desks he'd already broken this week was likely to increase in total yet again. Kasuka would be disappointed in him if he got expelled.

Izaya could tell that his rival was trying mightily to keep himself in check, and it would have been more entertaining to continue tormenting him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Lend me your lighter," he abruptly deadpanned, thin smile still in place.

Notebook in hand, Shizuo had already started to leave, but turned back at the sudden and strange request, one eyebrow raising above his tinted glasses. "What?"

"I know you smoke," Izaya explained impatiently, holding out his hand. "I know you must have a lighter. Give it to me."

Shizuo was already closing the few steps between them as he answered, withdrawing a black plastic lighter from the pocket of his school blazer. "Why should I?"

Izaya didn't bother to give a reason, but simply snatched it out of his large hand, turning to the window to light the end of the cigarette again, dragging on it even longer this time until it was cached.

"You don't smoke…" Shizuo started, then stopped, watching Izaya as he realized. "That's not a real cigarette."

"Wow, genius," Izaya smirked, reaching to flick Shizuo in the forehead with his free hand, grinning when he received a low growl in response. Shizuo tried to grab Izaya's wrist to take the lighter back, but the smaller boy was faster.

It was the longest and calmest conversation they'd ever had. Normally, a punch was thrown or a blade was drawn less than two minutes in. There was a long silence while Izaya flicked the ashes out the window, reloading the metal again.

"Give my lighter back. I need to go to class."

"You're already ten minutes late," Izaya shrugged, bringing the cigarette to his lips. His head felt light again, the pounding fading, and there was no way he was going to let Shizuo and his temper ruin the one decent moment he'd had today. He almost couldn't believe the words as they were tumbling out of his mouth, but it would make for an interesting afternoon, wouldn't it? _No__ chaperones __this __time._ "Stay and have a smoke."

"Not interested, louse." Shizuo tried again to take the lighter out of Izaya's hand, but the dark-haired boy was still too quick, twisting away until he'd taken another drag.

_Why __does __he __take __everything __so __damn__ seriously? __No __wonder__ he __has __rage __issues.__ He __could __stand__ to __mellow__ out__…_ A grin spread across Izaya's face as he turned back just as sharply, taking advantage of Shizuo's attempt to reach around him. _Not __too __much __distance __to __leap __across._

Reaching up with one hand, Izaya caught the blond's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tugged it towards him. Pressing his mouth against Shizuo's, Izaya passed him the hit through his "o" of surprise, lingering just a moment longer than necessary. Shizuo's lips were surprisingly soft.

It was definitely not a kiss, but it was a different kind of contact than they'd ever had before. As Izaya pulled away, Shizuo jerked out of his hold and stepped back, exhaling slowly - but the rage he'd felt just a moment ago seemed to dull. "What the…" He touched one finger to his lips. _What__ was __I __angry __about? __Kasuka __said __to __take __a __deep __breath __first__…_

Izaya watched the other boy with a knowing smile before holding out the lighter between the same two fingers that had just held Shizuo in place. When Shizuo reached automatically to take it back, Izaya pulled it out of reach yet again, holding out the metal cigarette in his other hand. "Lights pretty much like a real one."

Shizuo hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering from Izaya's hands to the challenging look in his red eyes. Never one to back down, especially to the _flea_, Shizuo finally snatched both objects out of his hands, bringing it up to light just like his usual pack. The burn was a little hotter, the head rush a little sharper… Shizuo wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into, but he had to admit that it was better than being in class and _much_ better than breaking things.

A small but genuine smile softened the usual gruff expression on Shizuo's face as he looked absently out the window, smoke curling up toward the ceiling in a lazy swirl, and Izaya found that he could not look away. He didn't think he'd ever seen that expression on the brute's face before and it was… intriguing. Was there really more to him than met the eye? Izaya's toes tingled as he wondered about the possibilities he had just created in this day.

"More?" Izaya asked casually, holding his hand out for the slim piece of metal. His heart had started to race, and after he re-packed it, he stuck the end of one finger in his mouth, tasting experimentally. _This __shit __is __definitely __laced._ His boredom had been replaced quickly by the need to… to _do_ something, to move, to run, to jump-

"You should have detention too." The comment came very suddenly, but without malice, as Shizuo held out his hand for the cigarette.

Izaya laughed sharply, holding it out to Shizuo again between two long and slender fingers as his leg swung lightly back and forth. His expression was cheeky and his tone was playful. "I've never had a day of detention in my life, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo twitched a little as he took the cigarette out of Izaya's hand. _Izaya_ was the reason Shizuo had detention. _Izaya_ was the reason Shizuo had broken 18 desks, 4 doors and 9 windows this week. _Izaya_ was the reason he kept losing his temper. And the fact that Izaya was the reason he kept losing his temper made that same temper flare again just at the thought that Izaya was making him lose his temper yet again… _wait,__what?_ He couldn't even think in a straight line right now. _Damn_, but Shizuo wanted to push Izaya right out the window! _It __would __be __so __easy._ "Don't call me that," he finally snapped angrily, taking another drag off the cigarette, but there remained the hint of a smile on his face anyway.

Izaya was fully grinning by the time he took the cigarette back to pack the end of it for himself. The room had started to tilt at a delicious angle as he flicked the borrowed lighter again and it was so obvious that he was getting under Shizuo's skin without hardly any effort at all. The conflicting emotions of rage and amusement on his rival's face made Izaya giggle again. "Don't be such a crybaby, Shizzy~"

Izaya was mid-drag when Shizuo reached out to grab his wrist, slamming it against the window above his head. The cigarette dropped from his grip, bouncing once against his knee before tumbling out the window.

"Fuck!" Izaya spat, leaning out to look down and ignoring the way Shizuo was trying to crush the bones in his wrist. Ah, but luck was, as always, on his side - the cigarette had landed on the narrow ledge running around the outside of the building.

"Serves you right!" Shizuo bellowed, but Izaya neither winced from the volume nor drew back. Instead, he simply leaned further out the window, twisting his arm and using Shizuo as leverage. A moment later, he was standing on that same narrow ledge, barely wide enough for his designer shoes to fit. He flicked the lighter in his hand and brought the flame straight up to where Shizuo held his wrist, lighting the sleeve of the blond's jacket on fire.

Izaya's grin widened when Shizuo cursed and let go, grinding his sleeve into the wall in attempt to put out the flames. Free of restraint, Izaya bent over and scooped the cigarette up, pressing his back against the wall. The drop was a little higher than the ones he'd practiced so far. It wouldn't do to shatter an ankle.

Shizuo was already climbing out the window after him, so Izaya scurried along the edge of the building and out of his reach, lighting the cigarette again to finish it off. He slipped it, and Shizuo's lighter, into the little pouch before placing it safely back in his jacket pocket. The larger boy could barely keep his feet on the ledge and he glared daggers at Izaya, who remained tantalizingly just out of reach. "Gonna kill you!" The world spun dizzily beneath them as Shizuo lunged towards Izaya with no awareness of how precarious their position really was.

"Careful, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya sang at him, ducking under his arm and taking a step closer, one hand to the other boy's hip to steady him and keep him from taking them both out. His heart was already pounding with adrenaline, amplified by the drugs, and he felt rather invincible at the moment. Reaching up with his free hand, he plucked Shizuo's glasses off of his face with a snicker. Placing them on the bridge of his own nose, he then used the other boy's body as his personal climbing wall, one foot to a knee, the other to his opposite shoulder, a jump and he was on the roof. Leaning over to look down at his rival, he sneered and tapped the edge of the indigo-tinted frames with the tip of one finger derisively. "Have fun in detention!"

Of course, Izaya was entirely goading Shizuo into following him, but that neither registered nor mattered to the blond. He found handholds in the brick and began to scale the wall, yelling obscenities all the while.

Izaya knew he had only moments to spare, so he took off at top speed across the rooftop of the school.

_A type of freedom… a kind of expression… a state of mind…_

The words Izaya had read on the internet at an insomniac 4 AM ricocheted around his mind like ping pong balls on espresso as he moved. _Passement _& _Franchissement_, he vaulted over things, around them, leapt between them, the wind rushing in his ears and his fingers already numb from the cold. These things he had already mastered.

_You__ must __be __able __to __control __your __mind __in __order __to __master __the __art __of __parkour_…

And oh, but hasn't he? He'd planned and executed this exchange to push himself to the next level. There is no greater practice than escaping Shizuo, no greater fear to overcome than the one he's approaching, and he's given himself only one out.

Izaya felt that his control was perfection in this moment, but Shizuo was also on his tail, the same spark coursing through his veins. A hunk of metal that looked a little like the school's flag pole whizzed by his ear and Izaya laughed loudly, joyously, as he ducked. Why did Shizuo's unpredictability obsess him just so? Why did he find it so blissfully exhilarating?

They'd reached the edge of the building now and were running along it, Shizuo's glasses still perched precariously on Izaya's nose, and it was the happiest Izaya had been in weeks.

Shizuo wasn't really blinded by his rage – it was more some sort of automatic habit, just as chasing Izaya has also become habit in the last few months. He'd done so well in Middle School, with Tom's help, but now, here he was, falling back into those bad patterns. And yet, he hadn't hurt or destroyed anyone or anything yet today, had he? _Flag__pole._ Shizuo cursed again. Izaya was always getting the better of him and yet Shizuo couldn't ever seem to back down from the fight.

Instead, he thought furiously as he finally cornered the flea at the edge of the building between the giant ventilation fans and the locked access doors, he found that he was… enjoying himself? _Wait, __that __can__'__t __be __right._ "Nowhere else to run," he grinned, glancing around for something else to throw.

Izaya actually took a step towards Shizuo and away from the edge of the roof, then another and another, his expression unreadable. One foot in front of the other, daintily as if he were walking a tightrope, he approached the other boy, his knife now drawn and ready in his left hand. It was only meant as a distraction. "I wasn't planning on running."

A single fat snowflake drifted down in front of Shizuo's face as he watched Izaya carefully. They were hardly more than a hand's reach apart. Then, as if it were happening in slow motion, the dark-haired boy turned and ran for the edge of the roof. He did not stop to look back as he leapt out over the edge, but Shizuo extended one hand after him, surprise etched across his features.

Izaya's arms pinwheeled crazily as he soared through the air, snowflakes stinging his cheeks, and for a few heartbeats, he was certain he was flying.

_Saut__ de __détente__…_ a leap of faith to cross the distance.

Tucking into a roll, Izaya landed on the next building and tumbled twice, turning with the second one to rise to his feet. He gazed back across the gap at Shizuo, the glasses still perched on the end of his nose, and beamed triumphantly. He didn't expect what happened next, but then, Shizuo was constantly surprising him, so all he could do was stand frozen and watch in true awe as the stallion reared up, took a running leap, and followed him.

It'd taken Izaya weeks to find the nerve and the adrenaline and the reason to make that leap and yet Shizuo had followed him in only an instant. Of course, Shizuo's landing was also nowhere near as graceful, but he launched himself at Izaya the moment his feet touched the ground again. They went tumbling end over end across the rooftop and Shizuo bashed Izaya's hand against the ground again and again, trying to dislodge the knife.

Izaya's free hand grabbed Shizuo's hair, yanking hard, and a knee to his diaphragm gave the smaller boy just enough time and space to scramble free. The glasses had skittered away during the course of their wrestling and he lunged for them, scrambling to his feet to attempt another escape.

Unfortunately, reaching for the glasses had slowed Izaya down just long enough that Shizuo caught his wrist again, spinning him and slamming him hard into the brick of another covered stairwell. With one arm across his throat and one knee between his legs, Shizuo lifted Izaya several inches off the ground, effectively pinning him. Shizuo beat the smaller boy's hand even more viciously against the bricks until his knuckles were bloody. His hand too slippery to hang onto it, Izaya finally dropped the knife and Shizuo ripped the glasses off of his smirking face, replacing them where they belonged. "You're fucking crazy."

"Pot, kettle…" Izaya choked out, squirming uncomfortably, just a touch nervous. His movement only caused Shizuo to press in closer and tighter, as it was the first time in all of their racing around the city that he'd actually been able to catch the little shit. As they glared at each other, this shuffle also gave Shizuo the dawning realization that Izaya was hard. That obvious heat against his leg sent a jolt to his own groin and Izaya laughed as he felt the other boy respond in kind.

"Gotten a little worked up, have we, Shizu-chan~?" he choked out, nudging the other boy's erection with his knee. Shizuo only had his knife hand gripped and Izaya lifted his free hand to trace one finger up his rival's chest, tweaking a nipple suddenly and painfully.

Shizuo hissed and then ground his knee hard against Izaya's erection, pleased when he elicited a groan in response. "Shut up."

"Hah," Izaya chuckled as Shizuo moved his arm to grip Izaya's other wrist and prevent another tweaking. "You only say that because I'm right and you can't stand the fact that I'm _always_ right."

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo's face had contorted into an emotion that Izaya couldn't really put a name to, as it was one part rage, one part confusion, one part lust – though how much of any of it was accountable to the drugs, Izaya didn't actually know.

"Make me~" he whispered against Shizuo's shout, leaning in so that his words ghosted across Shizuo's lips. The response he'd evoked in Shizuo had turned him on indescribably and he couldn't help but stoke the fire.

Shizuo was confused. His heart was pounding in his ears, there were snowflakes in Izaya's dark eyelashes and the fact that they were close enough for him to see this was, in itself, strange and unusual and beautiful. He covered Izaya's noisy mouth with his own as if it were the most natural thing in their supernatural world.

_Check._ Izaya's lips moved against Shizuo's, returning the kiss in full measure, noses bumping as they fought for dominance. Teeth nipped lightly until Izaya caught Shizuo's lower lip between his own two - and then he bit hard, drawing blood in repayment for his own having been spilt.

"Animal," Shizuo growled and he let go of one of Izaya's hands to grip his chin the way Izaya had done to him earlier. Rolling his hips hard against the other boy's, he used Izaya's gasp of surprise as an opening to assault him again.

While the first kiss had been an exploration, a test, this one was an onslaught. Shizuo's tongue stroked the top of Izaya's mouth as his hand held the other boy firmly in place, then curled around Izayas tongue, sucking and delving so deep that Izaya's breath caught in his chest and the fingers of his still trapped hand twitched sharply. Izaya moaned in protest, but Shizuo continued to kiss him until his lungs began to burn. Pleasure bordered on pain of asphyxiation as Izaya forced his eyes open, and realizing the edges of his vision were going black, flailed violently.

Shizuo drew back long enough to let him gasp a breath, releasing Izaya's other hand and letting his feet touch the ground again. Izaya's eyes were glassy and he tilted his head back against the wall as he panted, trying to find a coherent thought. "What the fuck…" he muttered, but Shizuo was already on him again, trailing a line of open-mouthed kisses down his neck and shoulder, pulling his jacket aside.

The situation was rapidly spiraling out of Izaya's control, but he found that he was too high and horny and pleased with himself and life and the universe to give a damn. One hand landed in Shizuo's golden hair, streaking it with red, and his other hand reached out to palm Shizuo's erection, squeezing it harshly.

A shudder rippled through Shizuo and Izaya laughed softly, which caused the other boy to lift his head and meet his gaze, brown eyes half-lidded and accusatory. "What?"

"What?" Izaya echoed him, tucking his fingers into the hem of Shizuo's pants and yanking his hips forward. Unbuckling Shizuo's belt with one hand, he leaned in close until he could nip at Shizuo's earlobe, hissing as he unzipped the fly. "I like it hard and fast."

The words made his cock twitch as Izaya's cold hand found it and pulled it free, but Shizuo was determined to give as good as he got and best the little flea at his own games. In an intuitive way, he'd begun to read between the lines of what his rival said to find the truth. "I'll make you beg for it before we're through," he promised evenly into Izaya's ear.

Shizuo turned his head to run his tongue up the length of Izaya's pale neck before kissing him again, slowly and deliberately this time, with no teeth involved at all.

Izaya faltered long enough for Shizuo to unbuckle his belt, unceremoniously yanking both his pants and boxers to his knees. There was no hurry to Shizuo's movements and the sudden halt to the frenzy startled Izaya into momentary compliance.

Shivering as the cold air hit his bare legs, Izaya moaned open-mouthed into Shizuo's kiss as an impossibly warm hand wrapped around his own leaking cock.

It became a battle of wills then, Izaya stroking Shizuo's heavy weight with short and quick thrusts while Shizuo deliberately made his motions the antithesis, long and unhurried. His other hand slipped under Izaya's shirt, fingers brushing across a sensitive nipple and Izaya groaned in frustration. "You… aren't listening…" he panted between kisses, turning his face from side to side to try and escape Shizuo's relentlessness.

"Who says I ever listen to you?" Shizuo's tone was menacing, but he couldn't say which of them was winning - it hardly mattered anymore. He moved his hand to wrap around both of their erections, trapping Izaya's fingers within his own, squeezing and stroking.

Izaya reached out with his free hand, running one finger along the line of Shizuo's jaw and then he smiled, even through his gasping. "I'm not afraid of you."

Something in the way Izaya so assuredly delivered those words turned something hard inside Shizuo. "You speak in riddles," he panted back, slowing their pace to almost a standstill before letting go to run one thumb across the slit of Izaya's cock as he pumped it oh so slowly. "Why don't you… tell me what you really want."

Izaya cried out, collapsing against Shizuo's warmth, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire, so much that he couldn't even feel the chaffing of his bruised knuckles. "Shizuo…" he choked out as the other boy repeated the gesture. "…please."

"I win…" Fingers entwining again, this time their rhythm met in the middle. Shizuo's head fell to Izaya's shoulder and Izaya's free arm wound around his neck as they moved together until stars finally exploded behind Izaya's eyelids. Shizuo felt the hot liquid spilling out against his wrist and jerked hard once more, joining Izaya not a moment later. They sank to the ground in a messy, boneless heap, Izaya straddling Shizuo's lap, his face tucked into the juncture of Shizuo's neck and shoulder, each with one arm locked around the other for support as they struggled to catch their breath.

They sat like that for far too long, until Izaya started to come down from his high as he watched the snow piling up in a thin layer across the blue shoulders of Shizuo's jacket. His headache was gone, his edginess cured… and his ass was _freezing_.

Rolling off of the other boy and smoothly to his feet, despite the tangle of pants around one leg, Izaya set about re-dressing himself, watching Shizuo out of the corner of one eye. Neither of them had said anything yet, but nor had there been any attempts to murder the other.

Sitting cross-legged on the pavement, Shizuo had tucked himself back in and zipped his pants, then withdrawn his pack of cigarettes, somewhat smashed, from his blazer pocket. He shook one out of the carton, straightened it, and stuck it in his mouth.

It was during the point at which he was searching for his missing lighter that the whole sequence of events started to rewind and replay for him, and Shizuo realized Izaya was now standing several feet away, in front of an open door, holding said object delightedly between two fingers. "Thanks for the lighter, Shizu-chan – but you're half an hour late for detention~!" he sang cheerfully, stepping inside and letting the door slam and lock behind him.

"IZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Checkmate._ Izaya hopped onto the banister and slid his way down several flights of stairs with a satisfied giggle.

_It's really been a very excellent and rewarding day._


End file.
